NaruSasu and SasuNaru stories
by I.n.f.i.n.i.t.e.1.0.1.0.1
Summary: I'm gonna write the first chapters of many NaruSasu stories, and I need reviews on them so I know which stories to continue, and which one's to scrap.
1. Sasuke isn't Sasuke anymore

**A.N. This is my first one. I have doubts that this will work, but I might continue, if you like it :)**

**This one's about how Sasuke killed his big bro, and now doesn't care about no body. Naruto fells alone and helpless without him, because he has forgotten all about Naruto. Eventually both of them can't cope with the stress, and decided to end it all. I know you all will hate me for this, but trust me, I think this is just a sad story that everyone had dreamed would happen, so why not write it down. Oh and tell me if ya want more.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

Sasuke isn't Sasuke anymore

Naruto~p.o.v

_Sasuke. My Sasuke, what's happened to you. You've...changed. You don't call me dobe anymore. You don't look at me with love anymore. You don't smile, laugh or blush, when around me anymore, You've changed._

_I'm not sure what's happened. After you killed Itachi, I thought that you would be overjoyed that you had fulfilled your purpose, and would find a better one. But I guess that I am as dumb as people think. I love you Sasu, so why is it that your so sad all the time, and so angry. I need your strength, I need your love. Without you I-I'm nothing. Your in all my classes, always sitting next to me. When I ask you about how ya feel you always scream at me. "Leave me alone! I don't need you to worry about me!" and you storm out of the class room. I always hear people whisper about how we were a couple. It saddens me to know that for some reason we aren't._

"Naruto..." I snapped back to reality. When I did, I saw Gaara, Kiba, Shickimaru, Choji, and Neji all looking at me. " You were thinking about him weren't you?" Gaara asked me with the same gentleness he always had in his voice when I was sad. I slowly nodded, and looked at the table. We were in a restaurant not that far out from Kohona. We were gonna order when I saw a teen names 'Sai'. He looked so much like Sasuke, I couldn't bare it. He hated me, why?

Tears came running down my face when I saw the one person I loved came in, take this 'Sai' guy to back. He was grabbing him harshly, and didn't even notice me staring. When I cried even more, instantly, my friends were at my side. "What's he doing here?!"Kiba shouted. We all knew Kiba too well, and before he could make a hand sign, Shickimaru held him still and Neji jabbed his shoulder, then they carefuly laid an unconscious Kiba on the floor. " We should go, seeing Sasuke, is probably too much for Naruto to handle. Let's g-"I wasn't going were they crazy. Just because I was crying doesn't mean I was going to back down. "I'm staying" I muttered under my breath so only Gaara could hear. "Naruto..." he whispered back. That does it! I'm gonna march in there and get you back to your senses. Sasuke, my love. I ran to the room only to see that 'Sai' wasn't who I thought, Sasuke was with...him, O-r-o-c-h-i-m-a-r-u


	2. Sakura's plan

**A.N. Hey guys. Here is the second fanfic that I might create, depending on you. I hope you enjoy. This one is simular to another fan fic I read, can't rmember what it was called, but it's all about Sakura getting Sasuke to like Naruto and her. She gets naruto's friends to help her, making them believe that it was just for him to be happy, (since she knows that Naruto is crushing on Sasuke) but it turns out that she just wants a...what's that*whispers to self* _A THREESOME!_**

**DISCLAIMER!**

Sakura's plan

Sakura p.o.v

Hey. Sakura here. I'm on my way to Sasuke's house, to propose a deal. I'll just be blunt and truthful. I want Sasuke and Naruto to fuck me. I want to have a threesome, but I know it won't happen unless I trick them into doing it or something. I've got all of of Naruto's friends on my side, but the only problem is, is that they think their getting Naruto and Sasuke together, but their just getting all of us involved. We've gotten Sasuke to talk to Naruto more often and soon we will find out if Sasuke likes Naruto as well. Ino (half rival/half best friend) Is going to take over Naruto's body, and tomorrow will take Sasuke to his house, where I'll be watching, and will get Naruto/Ino to kiss Sasuke. Obviously Ino loved the idea of kissing Sasuke and of course is not going to back out. The only problem is** that I need to tell Sasuke that Naruto is going to come over tomorrow and why.**

**I still don't know what i'll do when their dating. Should I tell Naruto the truth, and hope he humps me or what? Oh, I don't know. But for now, I need to get them together, then I can start to think about phase 2. I'm about to knock on Sasuke's door.**

_**Wait Sakura! Wait! Do your REALLY want to do this? You'll be such a bad person. Don't be a bit**ch! Don't do it, don't-_

But I have to. I want sex! I need them inside me! I do!I do!I do!I do!I do!

_KnockKnockKnock_

No answer.

_KnockKnockKno-_

"WHAT IS IT! Oh it's you Sakura. Next time please don't knock so much. I mean I know your my friend and all but please to be a bloody bastard and knock so bloody much!" I looked at him with an apologetic face on, and as far as I know, I am forgiven."So...why are you here?" he avoided my eyes for some reason. "Um well..." I fiddled with my fingers. I just needed to tell him to meet Naruto at his house tommorow. God. get a grip Sakura. But In can't, I'm recked. Im' starting to panick,maybe I shouldn't begin all this drama, just for myself.

"Sakura..." I paused my thinking and now I'm looking him straight in the face, "I can't go out with you. I like someone else." Wooooohhhhooooo! Yeah! Naruto You've gotta date tonight! Woooooooooohhhhhhhhhoooooooooooo!**(A.N. I know some of yall Sakura fans, are probably thinkiHng that I'm gonna write something bad bout her, but to be honest she is a crazy bastard and i hate her, so she SHOULD be crazy! It's just how I feel!) **

"So you DO like Naruto!OMG I can't believe it! You two are a perfect ma-!" Sasuke grabbed my arm and dragged me inside. When he closed the door, he looked totally flustered. "Wh-what makes you think that I love...no...like Naruto?" I clap my hands in front of my mouth. "Y-You LOVE him!"

"LOL! You know he wants you to go to his house tommorow!So go!" he gasped, and rapidly nodded. Sasuke liked him as well. Gosh, that makes my life a whole lot easier.


	3. Your are my spark in all darkness

**A.N Hey again, this is my third story. This one's about Naruto and Sasuke broken up AND when they were going out, and why they broke up. If ya want more, just tell me in a review:)**

**DISCLAIMER!**

You are my spark in all darkness

Present(Sasuke p.o.v.)

"Naruto..." he turns away from me, his eyes full of hate. Oh Naruto, I don't deserve this. I was controlled by Itachi, my evil brother. I promised myself that I would kill him. I couldn't, when I found him, I was forced to kill Naruto's long lost younger sister. How could he?! How could I ?...I don't know how to convince him to forgive me and love me again.

"Naruto please, I don't deserve this!" I blurted out. He whipped round, and I could see the beast in his eyes. "You...how could you say that you don't deserve this?!" My body tensed. Naruto's glare was more than frightening. I stepped away. At that very moment he pounced at me and started to cut my skin with his now sharp nails. "Stop! Naruto!Stop!" I screeched in pain for him to let go, but he wouldn't. His face and body went down so our noses were touching.

"You killer!I hate you! You murdered my long lost sister, and now you will join her in the afterlife!". I could feel his breath on my face and his body on mine. He had paused, probably waiting for me to scream again in terror, but instead I lifted my head slightly and pressed my lips against his. When I pulled away he was blushing and Naruto's eyes were shinning. He wasn't smiling but he looked and felt... I don't know, relaxed. He noticed me analyzing him, and ran off. I guess you still love me.

_I just wish you could love me enough to forgive me, Naruto..._

Past (Naruto p.o.v)

Yay! Today is our first date this, mine and Sasuke's. We've both admitted our unending love to each other and have decided to get Ramen together and then snuggle up at his house **(A.N. Rather Mansion. Sasuke's rich you know) **to watch a movie.

I'm running to his house a little late because he must have gone home, tired of waiting. I'm late because I fell asleep whilst I was getting ready.

I am approaching the Uchiha mansion, and about to enter. Wait, what's that? Someone's...Sasuke's crying! "Naruto, I thought you cared. When you told me you loved me, I-I was so happy. But it's flippin' 11! 11 o clock. No phone call. Nothing" Whhhhaaaatttt! It's 11! Oh God! Our date was at 7:30!I'm going in, and as I do, Sasuke is staring at me. No, now he's glaring. It was like this for a while, angry still beautiful eyes glaring at me and I can't even say anything to make him smile. I can't say...anything. I'm speechless.

"Go" Sasuke finally said and broke the silence. "S-Sasuke...p-please" He just exploded, just now**(A.N Don't worry, not literally) **"Pleas what? Please give me another chance or Please let me go, I don't love you I just wanted to play with your feelings?!" With that I can't leave it at that. I'm running towards me, but he just hit me clear in the face.

No. Sasuk ewhat do you want. Do you want an apology? Do you want my love? Do you want a date? Do you want a favor? No, you want all. So I'll give you all. I'll tell you I'm sorry, I give you a kiss, I'll take you out, and I'll help you fulfill your destiny. We'll kill Itachi, together.


	4. SasuNaru knows all

**A.N. This one's about Sasuke and Naruto teaching different Naruto couple's how to be what the fans of this story want them to be like. Like always, whether I continue this story is up to you, the reviewers. **

Naruto: Hey people's! Today we are going to teach you guys how to be the best couple's you can be :D

Sasuke: Now, can any of you tell me how long Naruto and I have been together, not just the time we've been _married_, but from the first time we dated?

Neji: Has it been... what 6 years

Sasuke: No...

Sakura: It has been 10 years hasn't it... this September?

Naruto: YES! WELL DONE SAKURA d(^-^)b

Sakura: ;-)

Neji: Anyways...

Sasuke: Ok, so how long have you guys been tog-

Lee and Sakura: 8 years!

Neji and Tenten: 3 years!

Gaara and Hinata: 1 year, 2 months!

Shikimaru and Ino: 2 years!

Kiba and Shino: 1 year and 4 days!

Me: So, do ya like da couple's. Oh you guys may be wondering, where I got the Shino and Kiba idea. Well it all started when I was reading about all of these guys playing truth or dare. When Naruto dared Kiba and Shino to make out, they enjoyed it so much that they began to date. Even now they still looove to f-

All: SHUT UP!

Kiba: THAT'S WAAAAAAAY TO MUCH INFO ALL READY!

Sasuke: Anyways...let's continue.

Naruto: Sooooooooooo...umm

Sasuke: *leans beside ear and whispers* dobe, you supposed to introduce the quiz...

Naruto: Oh yeah! Da Quiz!

Sasuke: *sighs while covers face with hands*

Naruto: Well, um the quiz is bacically to see how good your relationship is goin-

Sakura: We're gonna wiiiiiiiiiin!

All (except Sakura, INCLUDING Lee): Ummmmmm...

Kiba: **An**yways...

Ino: I swear to god that we've said that about a million times!

All(except Shino laughs. Even Sasuke laughs): I know right! HAHAHA!

Shino: We've actually only said it three times.

Silence.

Naruto: *shakes head at Shino and sighs* Oh Shino...you sooooooo killed the vibe.

Shino: I did not...

Kiba: You so did, but it's _ok_ bug maniac, I still love ya* kisses Shino's cheek*

Lee: Anyways...

Ino: * begins to snigger* See!

All: *laughs _again_*

Naruto: ok,ok I think we should continue...

All: Yeah...

Sasuke: Soooo before we start does anyone have any questions to ask u-?

Sakura: *raises her hand and moves it frantically* Ohhhh me! Pick me!

Sasuke: Oooooookkkkkk, Sakura.

Sakura: Ok. So me and Lee are a good couple. We kiss a lot, play a lot, cuddle a lot, have sex a lot...

Lee:*Blushes*

Sakura:...but we don't know how to french kiss. Could you show us?

Naruto:*Looks at Sasuke and then smile's* Yeah, we'll teach you. Anyone else wanna learn.

Kiba: We'll stay.

Neji: We'll stay too.

Hinata: I-I guess w-we'll s-stay.

Shickimaru: It's troublesome...*pauses to look at Ino's pleading face* ...we'll stay too.

Sasuke: Ok. So first you have to...

**A.N. I know, horrible ending. Tell me whether we should continue.**


	5. Master, I-I love you

A.N. Ok, this story is about Naruto being Sasuke's slave, and how Naruto loves Sasuke with all his heart, but Sasuke's an Asshole, and each time Naruto confesses his love, Sasuke whipes him, until Naruto just can't take any more and he begs to be killed.

**And oh yeah, by the way. I didn't know that there was a difference with NaruSasu and SasuNaru, but know I know that NaruSasu is when Naruto is seme. So in this whole thing, I will have a mixture of if your wondering why the fuck I just said that, it was for LouiseUchiha ;P**

Warning: Sad story, mentions of yaoi (boyxboy)

**DISCLAIMER**

Master, I-I love you

Chapter 1: The pain I feel

**(Naruto's p.o.v)**

I am walking back to the castle, thinking about my hopes and dreams. Lord Sasuke, my master, I love him so much. I'm not supposed to though. He punishes me when I show it and it really grants me pain. I don't know why loving him is so bad...I just know it is. "NARUTO! STOP SLAGGING AROUND AND COME IN HERE!" my master yells. He hates me. He wants me dead. I am like a burden on his shoulder, which he just wants to obliterate. I don't know why though.

I ruin towards the door of the castle and race up to Lord Sasuke's room. I trip and fall on my face a multiple of times, yet it does not bother me, because I know my master will whip me if I am not quick enough. I am up at his chambers with only miner cuts and scratches on my skin, however I am used to it, and I figure that he will only present me with more.

I open the door and he is glaring at me so intensely that I am frozen solid. " You were too slow, slave." He puts his hand underneath his table to grap what I suspect to be a instrument of punishment. I quickly droop to the floor and apologize repeatedly." I am greatly sorry Lord Sasuke! I hop you can forgive me. I won't do it a-"

"NO SHIT!" As he says that, he raises the item in which he had clenched his hand around the handle. _**Knives**._ I am now trembling with fear.

**_I hate the knives. He always hits my chest or leg with them._**

I subconsciously duck when he throws the first one, and the instantly regret it.

**_Oh good Lord! What have I just done. He just hits me with more knives if he misses me. I need to take it like a man._**

My master starts to shriek at the top of his lungs, and continues to lunge them at me. I stand still, whilst being hit with knives. I am in intense pain. 1 lands on my left upper arm, another on my chest, and another on my upper right leg. I fall to the ground and crawl up in a ball bleeding and wonded from the attacks once it is clear that he is done.

"I hope you have learned your lesson slave. Now, I called you up here for you to go and get me some crisps for the shops, but you took too long so, now I have to ask ... slave number 534. Naruto, you should consider yourself lucky, I don't call anyone else by their first name. So stop looking so depressed" He smirked at me once he saw my face remain the same. He's just waited for someone to come and pick me up. He's not going to call a medical team.

How could I love a man like him. I... His beauty is immeasurable and I just love him like that. His every move is amazing in my eyes, however he still likes to abuse me and undermine me. I just don't know how to prove to him that I am not just a good for nothing slave, that I am the person that loves him. A tear runs down my face, mixing with the drawn blood.

I love him. But you just think of me as a worthless creature.


	6. A sad story

A stroll in the park

This was the famous park, where everyone who had wanted death always disappeared. In the daytime it always had birds chirping away, butterflies floating in the air round the cherry blossoms making the place look more magnificent. Animals of all kind would come here, to play and dance which many people enjoyed to observe, and it would make the atmosphere so...wonderful. It would be full of nice energy's and good spirits. Yes, spirits. They live in the mist of the dark when the sun would set, and the park would not be a lovely beauty anymore, it would be a graveyard. If anyone wanted to get away from life, the park would grant their wish, and kill them, after they had said their goodbyes aloud. This would happen every night and no one could stop it, because life and death was what this park is well known for. A delicate wonderland by day and a horrifying slaughter house by night.

A beautiful teen aged boy, named Naruto wished his life to end. From a very young age he had been brought up by abusing, drug and smoke addicted, uneducated, and unemployed parents. He was not one to be violent even though he was constantly being encouraged to be. Since they took out all their frustration with the world of living on their -suppose to be- precious son, Naruto had injuries and marks on his slighly feminine body. Even though he was broody, his personality reflected his physical appearance. _The worst physical pain he ever felt was a ringing in his ears which haunted him very night._ The ringing was caused by his Mum shouting and screaming towards his Dad, wanting money. Naruto had been beaten almost every night and as well as that, he had to put up with his parents screeching, so loud that the loud ringing in his ear would never ever, ever stop. _Why was life so hard?_ , he thought in tears trying to rock himself to sleep. _It was the pain in his heart which was the thing that was hurting him the most._

As Marissa strolled to the parks shinning gates, and her hand latched to the lock. She turned the lock, and the gate was now free to open and close. He then entered the park. No emotion of any kind was portrayed on Naruto's face. The once Happy and loving boy had grown up and surrounded by hate which had destroyed all of his good spirit. He was now just a slow moving soul that hasn't found its purpose. And maybe never will.


	7. Soz , no more goodness for this fic

**A.N. Hey guys, well anyone who's reading this thing. I've decided to just stop the teasers and to just make fic's on them. i think they will work so ya. **

**If you want to read the fic's, they're are all called what I wrote that they were called soooo:**

**Sasuke isn't Sasuke anymore**

**Sakura's plan to have NaruSasu (already a fic, which I'm updating today)**

**You are my spark in all darkness**

**SasuNaru knows all**

**Master I-I love you**

**A sad story**

"That's it from me, Goodnight!" Infinite10101 said in front of a stage of empty seats, and sighed. Naruto and Sasuke are looking down at her from a helicopter above her and are planning to jump down and kill her for stopping this fic of many fics. "You'll pay!" Naruto screamed jumping out from the helicopter without a parachute. Sasuke smacks his head in irritation "Moron." He mumbled to himself. Naruto makes a few hand signes and then turns into that Kyuubi/Kurama mode with the fourth's cloak and then does a tailed beast bomb onto Infinite10101 causing her to die instantly, with a smile on her face for being killed by the hottest anime character out there. (Hot when he's drawn correctly).

**A.N. Ummmmmmmmmmm... I'm crazy... :o**


End file.
